capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Badge
A Badge is an item which denotes a Pokémon trainer as having defeated a Gym Leader. Trainers in Urobos need to collect eight Gym Badges in order to qualify for the Urobos League. List of badges Badge Case The player needs somewhere to store their Badges. Older Pokémon games displayed the Badges on the Trainer Card, while newer games display them in a separate Badge Case. A separate Badge Case allows for the Badge images to be larger and therefore more detailed, but it would need to be made from scratch. It has not yet been decided how the Badges will be presented in-game (either on the Trainer Card or in a Badge Case or some other way). Below are possible designs for Badge presentations. See also the Trainer Card page for designs of the Trainer Card that include spaces for Badges. Feel free to add your own Badge presentation designs below. Please do not delete anyone else's images! Badge Case Trainer Card Design (1).png|The artist might be implying an animation where the badge "flies" into your badge case. Badge Case Trainer Card Design (2).png Badge Case Trainer Card Design (3).png Badge Case Trainer Card Design (4).png badges.png Victory Road Badge Gate When the player reaches Victory Road, they will be checked to make sure they have all eight Badges. Only with all eight Badges can they proceed. This Badge check is traditionally in the form of an NPC who blocks the player's path if they don't have enough/the correct Badges. However, it has been proposed that this may instead be some kind of door, which must be unlocked by placing the Badges into special slots in it. In the case of the interlocking Badges idea, which uses the Badges to form a larger design, this would be the time when the Badges are shown interlocking. It has not yet been decided whether there will be a special screen or animation for the Badge check. Below are possible designs for the Badge Gate. Feel free to add your own. Please do not delete anyone else's images! Victory Road Gate Design (1).png Victory Road Gate Design (2).png Victory Road Gate Design (3).png Gate lock 1.jpg|Gate stone 1 Gate lock 2.jpg|Gate stone 2 Gate lock 3.jpg|Gate stone 3 Old Badge designs Badge designs have been officially decided. Old entries are included here for posterity. Previous designs for individual Badges Badge Design (5).png|Full set 1407481194254.png|Full set Badge Design (14).png|Full set Ice Badge Design (1).jpg|Ice Gym Ice Badge Design (4).png|Ice Gym Ice Badge Design (3).png|Ice Gym Ice Badge Design (2).png|Ice Gym Bug Badge Design (1).png|Bug Gym Unspecified Badge Design (1).jpg|Unspecified badge Unspecified Badge Design (2).jpg|Unspecified badge badge idea.png shitty badge idea.png Previous designs for interlocking Badge sets Badge Design (1).png Badge Design (2).jpg Badge Design (3a).png|Bug Badge Variation 1 Badge Design (3b).png|Bug Badge Variation 2 Badge Design (3c).png|Bug Badge Variation 3 Shadini Dark Badge Design (1).png|Dark Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (1).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (2).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (3).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (4).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (5).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (6).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (7).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Psychic Fighting Badge Design (8).png|Psychic & Fighting Gym Badge Design (4).png Badge Design (6).png Badge Design (7).png Badge Design (8).png Badge Design (9).png Badge Design (10).png Badge Design (12).png Badge Design (13).png Badge Design (15).png Badge Design (16).png Badge Design (17).png Sage Badges 3b.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 12.14.10 AM.png Badges together.jpg|Badges together Badges.jpg|Loop-badges concepts Previous alternate names for Badges |-|Ice= * Avalanche * Blanket * Blizzard * Frostbite * Permafrost * Pile * Slope * Snap Freeze * Snap Frozen |-|Steel= * Acero * Anvil * Archimedes * Clockwork * Foundry * Furnace * Gremlin * Grime * Iron * Smelter * Smith * Thermite * Welder |-|Water= * Angler * Current(s) * Dive/Diving * Fathom * Hydro * Mariana * Submersible * Torrent * Trench * Voyager |-|Dark= * Barnum * Big Top * Charade * Dark Circus * Escuro * Macabre * Menagerie * Sharade * Spectacle * Spotlight * Twisted * Veil |-|Psychic & Fighting= * Balance * Brains and Brawn * Discipline * DISCIPRINE * Doctrine * Dual * Echo * Effort * Foresight * Harmony * Hustle and Flow * Interro/Interra (short for "interrobang", makes a slight pun in its full name, i.e. "Interro Badge") * Interrobang (name of punctuation mark that is combination of ? and !) * Might and Magic * Mind and Matter * Mind Fist * Mobius (mobius strip. One side of the strip becomes the underside, then the top, etc. Like two opposites intertwined) * Perspective * Qi * Resolution * Ser * Shenron (as in the eternal dragon from Dragon Ball Z because he is the living embodiment of peace) * Synergy * Union * Yin Yang * Yoga |-|Fire= * Aurum ("gold" in Latin) * Bang * Bright * Burst * Corona * Crackle * Firework * Flare * Ignition * Midday * Nova * Quasar * Sol * Solar * Volcano |-|Bug= * Arachnid * Bugs Life * Carapace * Chargas * Chitin * Cocoon * Exo (as in exo-skeleton. Felt that was too long) * Gossamer * Mandible * Metamorphosis * Mothra * Shimmering * Vagrant |-|Grass & Ghost= * Cycle * Eerie * Eternal * Eternity * Ethereal * Finality * Flor da Morte ("Flower of death") * Fungi * Fungus * Grave Stone * Grave Yard * Growth * Herbal * Jack o' (based on the Jack-o-lantern) * Life * Mossy * Mycorrhiza (An association between a fungus and the vascular roots of a plant where the vascular roots of the plant feeds the normally decomposing fungus and the fungus in turn provides nutrients otherwise inaccessible to the plant in a certain environment such as nitrogen, oxygen, and phosphorous) * Rafflesia * Rot * Ruin * Sage * Shaman * Spooky * Undergrowth * Venus * Vida * Vita Category:Items Category:Development Category:Urobos League